Shadow Lance
Shadow Lance is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is Shadow the Hedgehog, though DNA wise, he isn't a hedgehog. Appearance Shadow Lance is a humanoid black hedgehog, with red fur stripes on his six spines. He has two small spines on his back, and a small tail. He has white fur on his upper chest in the shape of wings, and peach colored skin around his mouth. He has gloves, and hover shoes on his feet. He has green eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. When used by Xigbar, he retains an eye patch over his right eye. When used by Intellectuary, his right eye is replaced by a mass of chaos mana. For his Dimension 23 appearance, see Shadow Man below. Powers and Abilities Shadow Lance is a master of Chaos mana, a darker form of mana, which is stronger than regular mana. He can manipulate the chaos mana into "Chaos Spears", use it to teleport with "Chaos Control", or release a powerful shockwave with "Chaos Blast." Shadow Lance has enhanced speed, which is increased even further with his hover shoes. He can also use his hover shoes to fly in the air for a limited time. He has enhanced strength, powered up by enveloping his fist in chaos mana. He has enhanced agility, reflexes and durability. It's stated that he can survive in space. Shadow seems to have immortalitiy, having lived for 50 years without aging. This is supported by being artificially created. It can be assumed that Shadow Lance has this ability as well. Shadow Lance can use his chaos mana to track a target through time, and has time travel powers. He can also travel through dimensions. Weaknesses Immortality is never aging, this doesn't prevent him from being killed. Shadow was killed by reentering an Earth like atmosphere. This means that Shadow Lance cannot survive reentry. This also may mean that he is not heat resistant. As his DNA is of the Black Arms species, he can be controlled by Black Doom. This serves as a great weakness, as all the alien forms will contain the DNA of all unlocked aliens. This makes anyone with Shadow Lance unlocked susceptible to being controlled by the leader of the Black Arms, specifically Doom. If hit while releasing a Chaos Blast by an energy attack, it will cause the chaos mana to implode on him. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Space Colony ARK (first appearance) *Final Hazard *Invasion (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Sonic Boom) *Savages *The Flames of Disaster *Falchion *Lord of Time Spacewalker *John Smith 10 Returns (first re-appearance) *Azarath Metrion Zinthos (by clone 1) *Go! Part 1 *Coup *Sozin's Comet Part 2 (by clone 1) *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 Kingdom Hearts * Timeless RiverTimeless River (first re-appearance) * Halloween Town * Beast's Castle * Xehanort * Dwarf Woodlands (cameo) * Beauty and the Beast Omniverse By Albedo * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) (flashback) By Intellectuary * The Conqueror (John Smith 10) * Against Time By Puppet John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 By John * Battle of the Heroes Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Bioids * Final Siege Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Shadow Lance is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. He is the signature alien of Xigbar. Kingdom Hearts By Xigbar * Mysterious Past (flashback) * World that Never Was * Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Shadow Lance is first used by John, after absorbing the Green Huge Materia. Appearances *Healing (JSXFF) *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Shadow Lance is an alien form available to several characters. By John * Resonate Spirit (fur and hover shoes only) Shadow Man (John 23: Megaman) Shadow Man is the version of Shadow Lance in Dimension 23, used by Protoman. He wears the red Proto-tech armor, and uses Protoman's shield in his fights. Appearances * The Wily Egg Ben 10: New Age * Master Control (Ben 10: New Age) * Universe 10 * Gods Training Trivia *Shadow Lance is a combination of Shadow and Lance. Lance is a weapon similar to a spear, except it is wielded instead of thrown. This is a rough basis from "Chaos Spear", Shadow's signature move. **It is also based on Shadow's alternate persona from Sonic the Hedgehog and the Black Knight, which is Sir Lancelot. *Shadow Lance is the first alien able to manipulate chaos mana. * Shadow Lance is considered the rival alien of Sonic Boom, and they have battled a few times. See also * Ultimate Gymosis (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 16:10, July 9, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Black Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mana Category:JSXFF Category:Omnimania Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Time Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens